Of brothers and dumb deers
by The13thDove
Summary: A farmhouse AU. In which the boys go on a late night trip for their mother, needless to say it goes very very wrong. (it may be continued, I haven't decided yet)


Sam had been in car crashes before, but never as weird or chaotic as this one. He sat on the side of the road with his older, but shorter, brother Dean. As the cops cleaned everything up, Sam contemplated what he should write in his will. It was way too early in the morning for this.

The red minivan was their very pregnant mother's pride and joy. It was ridiculous how much she loved that stupid car. It now sat on the side of the road with a dead deer half hanging out the windshield and the roof partially caved in on the driver's side. When the crash happened neither boy was expecting it.

Sam spotted the deer early on, he had slowed the car down to about 5 MPH and turned his Brights on; the deer went from slowly trotting on the side of the road to running and jumping at almost full speed in a matter of seconds. The first thing Sam heard was a loud crash, the windshield sprayed, almost in slow motion. Going to cover his eyes, Sam noticed the glass reflecting the colors shining from the dashboard. Aquamarine, carmine, and spring greens rained into the cabin, accenting the gracefulness of the deer that was quickly cut short with a sickening 'CRACK'. The deer's head barely missed Sam's; it instead hit the driver's side armrest. It was very obvious the deer was dead now. But as if to add insult to injury, the deer's body snapped in half as if some unknown force had just broken a tooth-pick in two; the deer's hind side flew back with such force that both boys cringed away. Had they not Sam probably would have had a head injury, because the roof on the driver's side of the car caved in under the force of the deer's body. Then all was quiet. In only an 11 second period, the car was completely stopped, and defiled. The lights on the dashboard all began to dim, they all turned shades of red. It was then Sam noticed Dean, his manly older brother, was crying, and that almost everything was covered in blood.

Sam was now deeply convinced that this wouldn't have happened had their mother not insisted on having chocolate cake at the ungodly hour of 2 am. Thankfully the nearest Walgreens was only a 25 minute trip away from the farmhouse. Sam never took these trips alone, ever. So it wasn't unusual for him to wake Dean up. Dean always complained, telling him to get sleep meds so his insomnia would stop being their mom's excuse for food. But he never did, this was nice bonding time for him and Dean, he wouldn't trade it for the world. So to see his brother cry, well Sam panicked a bit. Hopefully big tears, shaking, frivolous hand waving, and wail-sobs were considered manly; because that was exactly what Dean was doing. Sam couldn't handle watching it for much longer, and surprised even himself when he slapped Dean. At two in the morning everyone is a bit emotional.

Dean and Sam sat on the side of the road after calling for help. An hour later the Calvary arrived. The cops took statements, cleaned the boys up a bit, and one of them even gave the brothers a Dunkin Donuts breakfast. Suddenly mid-drink of his coffee, the reality of the past hour hit. All Sam really wanted to do in that moment was curl up into a ball and cry. He also, for the first time in a long time, felt tired. His back pocket vibrated, it was probably going to be a frantic call from their mother. As Sam almost answered the phone, Dean snatched it from his hands and did it himself. The last thing Dean needed was for Sam to start crying over the phone with their mother on the other end. Sam mouthed a thank you to his older brother; taking a stuttering sigh he closed his eyes.

Still thinking on how to word his will, Sam cracked a small sad smile. Even if being smitten with his mom's burning sword of doom was painful, he had Dean to go through it with him. He could always count on Dean for those important moments in life.

Even if he was just sitting there crying with him, Sam knew he would always have Dean.


End file.
